


Bonus Features

by Lavendermagik



Series: Once Upon a Time There Was a Lie [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendermagik/pseuds/Lavendermagik
Summary: Menu>Deleted Scenes>>Fact Finding Mission
Series: Once Upon a Time There Was a Lie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/916266
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Bonus Features

**Author's Note:**

> So I found something I deleted from I Take Thee, and it amused me, so if you're interested here you go. Takes place immediately before Chapter 43, between when our heroine took off in Howard's car after recovering from being shot and tracking Jack down at the secret mountain base.

You couldn’t be certain where Jack had gone, but you knew a good place to inquire. You pulled up beside the Vanderbilt Hotel, not bothering with a disguise this time as you alighted from the vehicle and shoved open the service gate as if the latch were made of tissue. You weren’t taking any extra precautions, but that didn’t seem to matter either way since the place still appeared as deserted as when you’d left. That is, until you came upon a youngish looking man in tactical gear handcuffed around a pole.

Jackpot.

He was gagged and looked the worse for wear, with trails of dried blood coming from his nose, twin black eyes, and a large scrape across his forehead. He eyed you warily, as if he was trying to figure out whether you were there to help or further harm. Truthfully, you weren’t entirely sure yourself.

“Hello, I’ve lost someone and it looks like you may have found him. My friend likes to talk with his hands, you see.” You crouched next to him, clicking your tongue as you looked him over. You reached out and applied the slightest pressure to the bridge of his reddened nose, and he let out a muffled cry of pain through the gag. “Broken nose.” You moved your hand down to his midsection, eliciting more moans. “Ribs too, I’d wager. You got yourself a girlfriend? You look like you might have been handsome. Do you think your girl will still like your face with a crooked nose? Or how about if you have to spend the rest of your life hunched over? Because that’s what you’re looking at if you don’t get to a doctor soon. So I’ll make you a deal: you tell me what you told my friend, and when I leave I’ll go call an ambulance from the payphone across the street. Maybe there’s still time to reset your bones.”

You could see defiance in his eyes, possibly because he didn’t enjoy being talked down to by a woman, so you leaned into his ribs again with more force. “I should warn you that I’m on a bit of an accelerated time table and running very low on patience, so it is in your best interest to tell me something that will make me very happy. Understand?”

He nodded frantically, and you hooked your fingers under his gag to yank it down.

"He wanted to know where he could find Vernon Masters!"

"And what did you tell him?"

“There’s a base in the mountains outside of town.” The words poured from him like an open fire hydrant, and you eased up on his ribs.

“I’m hoping you can be more helpful than that – there’s a lot of mountains around here.”

“I’ll give you coordinates! Please!”

You made him repeat them three times before you asked, "If there's another secret base, what are you doing here all on your lonesome?"

"Masters wanted me to clear this place."

"Clear it of what?"

"Evidence or something. Said to burn it down after I got everything out."

"Interesting." You pulled the gag back into place and stood. He made a noise of dissent, eyes wide, so you quickly reassured, “Don’t worry, I’m still going to call you an ambulance. But I don’t think you’ll need to do much talking before it gets here, hmm?”

You placed the promised call to 911, telling them that some sort of secret operative was secured in a hotel filled with evidence of nefarious goings-on. You hung up before they could inquire as to your identity and were on the road again as soon as you looked up the given coordinates on your map. Your fingers tapped restlessly on the steering wheel as the miles ticked by, never seeming to go fast enough. You had no idea how long ago Jack had paid a visit to your new friend. For all you knew he’d already tried to storm the base and been captured or killed. 

The shops of the city turned to houses turned to open desert, the sun painting the sky a myriad of colors with its descent. You wondered if Jack could see the sunset from wherever he was.


End file.
